Diary of a Jew
by garaaspuppygrl
Summary: This is a story I made up about a jew in the holocaust.
1. Chapter 1

Diary of a Jew

Belonging of Anne Lynndia

**Day 1**

**Hello, my name is Anne Lynndia. This is my first journal ever and I want it to be the best. I go to a public school where they don't allow me to bring you so you'll have to wait until after. **

**I have had this book a long time now, but never really had reason to use it. But today something strange happened to me. Two boys came over to me. They said mean things to me that I really don't understand. I asked them why they were being so mean and one said, "'Cause you're a smelly old Jew. Who needs Jews? They're just a waste of space." . The other boy nodded in agreement. Tears filled my eyes. I didn't know what to think of what they had said. Why all of a sudden they started to pick on me? They were always nice before. And them making fun of my religion, was that something really bad or not really that big of a deal. I think that I cried more out of confusion than distress. **

**But I'm not going to tell anyone what happened today, not even mum, and I tell her everything. I really don't want her to be worried how I am treated. It was just one time anyways.**

**Yours truly,**

Anne Lynndia


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

**Hello again. I just got home from school and I ran straight to you. I have a little homework, but it can wait. Today was really boring though. Maxine, my best friend, wasn't at school today. So I sat with Sheryl instead. **

**The two boys came up to me again. This time they pushed me into a mud puddle and laughed. I really hate bullies. **

**I told mum that I had lost balance outside the school and fell. She didn't seem to believe me though. I just don't want her to be worried. Is it bad that I am lying to her? It makes me feel bad. But I keep telling myself that I am doing it to help her, and that makes me feel a little better about it. **

**Well, its about time to eat so I'll write you tomorrow.**

**Sincerely,**

Anne Lynndia


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Today was a really scary day. The 2 boys from earlier came over to me. Before they teased me I yelled, " No!!! I won't take it anymore. This is not the way people are to be treated!" "Oh ya, big mouth? What are you going to do about it?'' He flicked his pocket knife open and held it to my throat. Sweat beaded my forehead as I stood stiffly as I could. A menacing smirk slid across his face. "Big mouth-"… "NO!" Maxine pushed the boy down to the ground. My neck was cut, her arm gashed. The boys eyes bugged and he choked for air. I grabbed the pocket knife and clutched it in my hands. Why? I stared at my reflection, then look up at Maxine. " Why." I told her. I didn't ask, I just stated why, blankly. " Yes, Anne, why."

Anne Lynndia


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

Today was a day off of school. There was a knock at the door. It was a bold knock and sounded like it came from a strong man. But there was something different about this knock. It scared mum and daddy. Mum knelt down and whispered to use, " Anne, take Mary with you into your room, and hide in your closet." "But Mu-" "Shh! Quiet. Now go!"

I took Marys' Hand and led her up the stairs. Once we were safe in the closet, I leaned to the floor to hear what was happening below.

"Mr. Lynndia, let us into the house." Came a cold deep voice. "N-no sir, I-I can-not d-d-do that s-sir." "Mr. Lynndia, I demand you to let us through and into your house immediately." "Sir, I canno-" _click _"Mr. Lynndia, you will let me through or I will shoot you where you stand." " Yes sir." My eys bugged open. The air rushed into the house from the door. 3 pairs of foot steps came in.

The voices were murmurs. I couldn't make them out, but they were enough to make me shake. Mary had her 2 fingers in her mouth. Her hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes were hazel. "Anne, I-" "Shht!" I spat. She was silent. Footsteps clunked up the stairs to the hallway. "Itt-" Mary began. "Shht!" The bedroom door opened. "Attch-" "SSHT!"

"_ATCCHOO!" _Mary sneezed. The closet door swung open. 2 men in green shirts towered over us. I was terrified. Mary giggled. The man grabbed my arm tightly. I winced. Mary was also dragged from the closet. We all stood there. I had no idea what was happening. I lost my breath in confusion. The men took us outside. Then mum carried me and blindfolded my eyes. I tried to take it off but she put it back over me. "We don't need any more bad memories." She said. And then I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5

We are now on a really noisy train with a billion more people. I am really scared. When the weak die on the train the men just throw them off and they land in the dirt.

Mum says there is no need to worry. We are safe. I don't believe her though. I am too scared to say so. Mary and Dad get off first. Then mum and me. I loose mum in the sea of people. We stand in line, the green shirts looking us over. A man pointed to me and then signaled for me to go left. I walked briskly. There I had my hair cut and cleaned. They took all of my belongings and dressed me in striped clothing.

I was scared and called out for Mum. Then in front of me a man was shot. His body lay on the floor. I ran away screaming for mum. Soon I was too tired to move and passed out cold.


End file.
